1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a mode switching method in a digital image acquisition apparatus. It is particularly relates to a method of fast mode switching in a digital image acquisition apparatus, e.g. digital camera, digital video camera and other digital products alike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital products, such as digital image acquisition apparatus, have been developed with the trend towards smaller size, more elegant outfit and more functions. A conventional digital image acquisition apparatus, such as digital camera, mainly comprises elements including a photoelectric device, a LCD (liquid crystal display) screen, a memory module, and buttons. The size of the digital camera is dependent on the sizes of these elements. Because basic settings of the digital camera become more complicated, the number of buttons is increased relatively.
Basic functional buttons of a conventional digital camera include buttons for mode (knob), up, down, left, right, OK, and snapshot, etc. The conventional digital cameras require many buttons and operation steps to switch modes. It is not convenient and not user-friendly. As digital cameras become smaller and more elegant, more patents emphasize on reducing button structures. However, the operation of the digital camera is still not convenient.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide a mode switching method in a digital image acquisition apparatus to reduce buttons and operation steps of the apparatus, to perform functions. For example, a view mode can be directly reached to browse pictures that have just been taken by the user without actuating buttons for many times, so as to save user's operation time and prevent the inconvenience.